1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hot wire anemometer and more particularly to a hot wire anemometer of the type employed in measuring air velocity in a high speed wind tunnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot wire anemometers have been embodied by providing two spaced apart conductive support rods between which a thin wire is supported. This type of anemometer is unsatisfactory in a high speed wind tunnel because the wire is typically operated red hot, a condition at which the strength of the wire is impaired particularly in the presence of a fast moving wind stream. The wire either totally ruptures or vibrates whereby unsatisfactory electrical outputs are obtained. Another form of hot wire anemometer employs a thin conductive coating deposited on the tip of a probe. Although mechanically stable during operation, an anemometer employing a thin film cannot carry sufficient current, so that the range and accuracy of the measurements is severely impaired.